Digimon Adventure: All you wanted
by WaterBendingQueen88
Summary: Plagued by her past, HG finds herself at camp only to be hurled into a world with strange creatures called digimon. Is her future in danger of being swallowed up by her past?


_**I thank TheSadMachine for helping me. Digimon belongs to Toei, not me.**_

**And so it begins...**

There stood Earth, spinning around in space.

"That's home, planet Earth. But I'm not sure that's where I am right now." A boys voice said.

"I guess I should back up a little, huh? Well it all started when the weather around went completely out of control. In places that were supposed to be super hot, they were freezing. And the rain forest dried out while other places were covered by ocean. But I didn't know that at the time because I was at camp."

The places changed as the boy continues. A desert being covered by water, a town where everyone was bundled up, nut then it stopped on a camp site with kids playing around.

"All the other campers where hanging and stuff while I was soaking in the sun and... checking my multiplication tables." Up in a tree a boy with brown hair was snoozing away.

"That is until it began to snow, in July!" A snowflake flew down and landing on the brown-haired boy, waking him up. "And it gets weirder, you won't guess what happened to me and eight others kids. Oh by the way, my name's Tai." He introduced himself.

'Tai Kamiya' He had brown hair, brown eyes, and goggles strapped down on his head.

'Sora Takenouchi' Next was a girl with light brown hair, same colored eyes, and a blue hat on her head. "This is Sora, she's okay for a girl." Tai continued.

'Matt Ishida' A boy with dirty blonde hair that seemed to defy gravity a little, and he had blue eyes. "And Matt, Matt's too cool, just look at that hair cut."

'Izzy Izumi' He had red hair, dark brown nearly black eyes, and a laptop sitting on his lap. "And this little kid is Izzy, he should have gone to computer camp."

'Mimi Tachikawa' She had light brown hair, brown eyes, and wore a pink dress, and a light pink cowgirl hat. "That's Mimi, I bet you could guess her favorite color on your first try."

'T.K Takaishi' He had dirty blonde hair like his brother, and blue eyes. He wore a green hat with a blue spot in the middle. "T.K. is Matt's dopey little brother."

'Joe Kido' He had blue hair that was slightly spiky and black eyes. "Oh, and this is Joe, but don't ever scare him. He'd probably wet his pants."

'HG' the girl with a hoodie and lavender eyes peeked out to see what was going on. However, Tai thought she was a boy. "And this is HG. Not much is known about him. Really shy, and doesn't say much."

"So we were all there at camp and then suddenly a huge blizzard came out of no where. Needless to say the canoe races were cancelled." There was snow all over the place and it covered all of the ground and most of the trees.

From a small shrine/cabin thing came Tai as he checked out what the storm had done. "So lets have toboggan races instead." Tai exclaimed and T.K. came running out from behind him.

"I'm gonna build the biggest snow man ever!" He cheered.

"Hey T.K. be careful," His brother called as he raced after him.

"It's so cold, and I didn't bring a jacket." Sora said as she gripped her arms and shivered slightly.

"I was worried I'd catch a summer cold, but this is even worse." Joe complained as he came out, Mimi close behind.

"Wow, I should have packed my fluffy pink snow boots." Mimi said as she went out as well and looked at the snow in wonder.

"Ah man, still not working, bummer" Izzy said. "This storm is messing up my infrared internet connection."

"Hey what's your names, Izzy, HG come out here, you've gotta see this." Tai called from outside. As they came out, colorful lights danced in the sky.

"It's beautiful! Magical even!" Mimi replied with beaming admiration.

"Yeah, but what is it?" Izzy asks.

"Maybe an aurora?" Sora offered.

"You mean an Aurora Borealus, the northern lights? That's impossible, you see that in Alaska! We're way too far south," Izzy began explaining.

"Tell that to the snow," Sora commented.

"I really think we oughta go back inside before we all come down with pneumonia," Joe replied nervously.

"And miss this?" Matt asked. "The sky is like short circuiting!"

The Aurora Borealis wavered once more and only this time, HG was able to spot a green orb peeking from beneath the colors.

"Hey, what's that?" Tai asked.

Bright light speared from the center and channeled numerous red orbs that sailed from the center, crashing into the space at their feet. When the objects crashed so much snow expanded in the air, temporarily blinding them.

"Everyone are you alright?" Sora asked.

"We're still here," replied Matt, when he was helping his little brother up.

"That was scary!" Mimi gasped.

"What. What was it?" Joey asked with shock in his voice.

"Meteors?" Izzy wondered, nearing the area where the object closest to him hit.

"Okay so it's not meteors," Izzy corrected himself.

A light sprouted from the small crater where the object hit and carefully HG approached it to see an strange device floating from it. Her small hands close over the item, taking hold of it.

"What...are these?" Sora asked, looking at her device.

"My guess is some sort of miniature digital apparatus" Izzy guessed.

"No instructions?" Matt questioned.

A large wave emerged out of nowhere and towered over all of them.

"Forget the instructions!" Tai yelled. "Surf's up!"

HG started to get nervous and backed away, but the large waves hit and pulled all eight of the kids into the fast currents.

"I knew I should've gone to cheerleading camp!" Mimi cried.

Slowly, HG opened her eyes to find herself staring back at bright red gleaming eyes. In reaction, the hoodie girl pulled herself away from the gaze and flatted herself against a tree behind her to get away from it. The creature found itself reacting the same way and gasped to gain a great distance. Now that HG could get a good look at it she was able to try to figure out what it was.

The small creature had a rather soft white exterior that reminded her of a dandelion. As well as a leaf like appendage that stood out from its behind establishing that it was its tail.

"What...are you?" HG asked, her voice soft. The little creature shifted at the question before answering.

"A digimon, I'm Popomon," it replied quietly.

"I'm HG," she introduced herself.

The sound of TK giggling, took both their attention and sure enough he had been following a small white piglet-like creature.

"Come here, Tokomon!" TK laughed as he started chasing it around and around in circles.

"TK, you shouldn't run off like that!" Matt emerged not too long after with a creature of his own in his arm. This digimon had a white face and round cheeks but then the rest of its body was a light brown type of fur. It's large eyes were a honey brown and it had a large dark horn attached to its head.

"Oh, Popomon!" The digimon in Matt's arm seemed to recognize the small white digimon. In response, Popomon perked up a bit before turning to look back up at the digimon.

"Hello, Tsunomon," Popomon answered back.

Matt looked to see that HG was sitting nervously against a tree. He approached her casually and smiled down at her.

"Here, let me help you up," he offered his hand to help her back on her feet.

In response, HG attempted to look up but shyly attempted to force her hood down to hide the deep red blush that darted across her face. She reached up to take his hand and he pulled her up without much effort.

"Thank you," she responded quietly. Before Matt could reply back, he spotted his little brother chasing Tokomon deeper into the woods.

"Wait! TK!" he called out. He followed after his brother and so did HG. Her digimon followed closely behind her and soon they managed to find Tai and the others.

"Tokomon! There you are!" he laughed as he continued to reach for his digimon.

"TK!" Matt yelled closely behind him.

"Hey Matt!" Tai greeted him and then spotted HG. "HG!"

"You guys too?" Tai asked.

HG arched an eyebrow in confusion for a moment. Then turned to look behind her to see Popomon gasp and hide behind her pant leg. The digimon shyly peeked from behind her leg to see the others.

"Yeah," Matt answered. "We're here too,"

"No, I meant that under your arm!" Tai corrected himself.

"Oh," Matt raised an eyebrow before looking down at Tsunomon. "This guy? Yeah...well."

Tsunomon gazed politely at them as its cheeks turned a soft pink. "Hello, you appear pleasant. Tsunomon is my name and I am quite pleased to meet you."

Tai bent down a bit to see if he could spot the small digimon hiding behind HG.

"I'm...Popomon," it replied.

Tokomon brushed his cheek against TK's, causing him to laugh out loud in response. Joe's scream in the distance caused them all to turn in the direction he was coming from. They saw him running down a path from the forest to see that he was desperately trying to avoid something.

"Joe?" Tai asked.

"Help me!" he yelled. He stopped to catch a breath as he lowered his head to squeeze his eyes shut. "This thing...this thing...It won't leave me alone!"

"Hey," a voice spoke up. "Who are you calling a thing?"

A grey digimon popped up from behind Joe's shoulder and he answered.

"I'm no stuffed animal! The name is Bukamon!" It replied proudly. A bright red flame-like mohawk resembled its hair and instead of hands the little guy had flippers.

Joe continued to scream and Bukamon only laughed at his reaction. Joe then stopped to look at the others in shock.

"What's wrong with you guys? Don't you see this creature hanging off me? And those creatures standing right there!" Joe cried, referring to the group of digimon. "They're...they're everywhere! What are they?!"

"We're," Bukamon began to announce as he hovered free from Joe's shoulder and into the crowd of Digimon. Popomon took the chance to quickly regroup with the others as well as the other digimon.

"Digimon!" they all cried in unison. "Digital monsters!"

"Digital monsters?" Tai asked.

"Yes!" they all answered joyfully. "Digimon!"

"We're not just digital monsters! We're much more than that!" Koromon declared. "We're kinda cute!"

"And..." Tsunomon added "Very loyal!"

"With beautiful hair!" Yokomon claimed, flaunting the blue petals that sprouted from her head.

"Or maybe no hair at all!" Motimon continued.

"We can be funny!" Bukamon said while waving his flipper. "Ha!"

"Not to mention shy," Popomon replied politely.

"And adorable!" Tokomon finished.

"It's a pleasure to meet each of you!" Tai answered back. "My name's Tai, and these are my friends from camp!"

He took the chance to gesture over to Sora.

"I'd like you to meet Sora!" he greeted.

Sora tucked her hands behind her back before saying anything. "Nice place you got here. Except for the bugs."

Now Tai gestured over to Matt to introduce him.

"And the self proclaimed cool one over there is Matt,"

"No autographs, please" Matt replied casually, with hands tucked in his front pockets.

"And this is Joe," Tai said gesturing to him.

"I'd shake hands with you, if you had any," he replied nervously.

"And Izzy here is our computer expert," Tai continued.

"Do you have internet access?" he asked. The digimon didn't respond to that.

"This is HG, he's sorta quiet." Tai explained.

"He?" Popomon asked, confusion etched into the small digimon's face. "HG is a girl, even I knew that."

Tai was the only one to react completely shocked as he gaped.

"What? Is that true?" he asked, completely stunned.

HG gave a curt nod of approval.

"Sorry," he apologized while scratching his head nervously.

HG simply shook her head and told him it was okay.

"And last but not least this little guy is...uh..." Tai couldn't remember his name.

"TK! Call me TK, and I'm not as small as I look!" he answered.

"There now, is that everybody?" Tai asked.

"Hey what happened to that girl with the funny pink hat?" Sora asked.

"Now, now" Tai attempted to calm her down. "her name is Mimi."

"Perhaps she's off picking flowers," Izzy offered. "Or going on a nature hike."

Another scream took their attention as they turned to hear Mimi's voice.

"Ah! Somebody help me!"

They all sprinted towards the voice.

"Okay, so she's not picking flowers," Izzy corrected himself.

"Mimi!" Tai called out to her "Where are you?"

When he called for her, Mimi was rushing out of a path from the forest. She was screaming for help while sprinting in a hurry. The little green digimon beside her was in a hurry too as if something was following them.

"It's okay Mimi!" Tai assured.

The sight of Mimi running towards them startled them as the cry of Kuwagamon made them all alert.

"It's that big bug again!" Tai gasped. Sure enough the Kuwagamon was back in the sky but it soared high again in the air.

Now that she felt safe, Mimi fell to her knees from the fear and exhaustion.

"Mimi are you alright?" Tanemon asked her.

"I think so," Mimi said with eyes closed.

"Don't worry, Tanemon is here to protect you!" her digimon assured her.

Sora quickly came to her aid before kneeling before her.

"It's okay now," Sora assured her.

"Oh, Sora!" Mimi began with watered eyes. The piercing cry from Kuwagamon was enough to warn them they needed to start running again.

"Watch it! Here it comes!" Tai alerted.

"Run!" Sora shouted.

They all found themselves fleeing from the Kuwagamon that was snapping its pin sirs at their feet. HG kept her eyes forward, not daring to glance back at the angry red beetle chasing them.

"Down!" Matt ordered.

Once it passed and pulled itself up high in the air, everyone sat up.

"When will this never nightmare end?" Joey asked. Behind him a severed tree branch hit the ground prompting him to wince in response. "My mom is gonna want a complete and total refund!"

"Here he comes again!" Yokomon warned.

"Okay, that does it! No more running away!" Tai declared, standing up.

"What else can we do?" Sora yelled back when she was attempting to pull Mimi back up.

"She's right!" reasoned Matt. "There's no way we can fight that thing!"

"And not win anyway," Izzy agreed.

Again, they found themselves running away from the Kuwagamon and found themselves at a cliff.

"Great, anyone bring a helicopter?" Matt asked aloud.

HG scouted for an alternative escape other than the cliff but from where she was standing there didn't seem to be any.

Walking to the edge of the cliff, Tai made his way to the edge to overlook if there was a safe passage down but found none.

"Be careful Tai." Sora told him.

Tai let his head lower, knowing the bitter truth. "There's no way down," he explained. "We're going to have to find another way,"

"Another way where?" Sora asked urgently.

The trees shifted behind them, warning them that Kuwagamon had returned. This caused them all to jump out of the way, barely able to get away in time. Tai was able to dodge by dropping to his knees and squeezing his eyes shut. The Kuwagamon spotted them and redirected its course towards them ready to take its prey.

"Watch out Tai!" Sora yelled. Koromon hurled its tiny little body at Kuwagamon before throwing a rather large pink bubble at its face.

"Here I go!" Koromon cried.

When the pink bubble ruptured against its head, Koromon hit the ground from mere exhaustion but was unable to halt the Kuwagamon.  
"Digimon attack!" Yokomon declared. All of the small digimon leapt forward and hurled overwhelming forces of their own pink bubbles. In result, they were able to shift its course and send it crashing into the tree limbs behind them.

"Yokomon!" Sora rushed to her digimon's side to pick her up.

"Koromon..." Tai said softly as he picked up the small digimon.

Soon the others went after their fallen digimon to pick them up in their arms.

Kuwagamon's screech filled the air once more as it moved dangerously towards them. The pin sirs of the Kuwagamon opened and closed menacingly at them, giving them a preview of what was to come.

"Get back!" Tai yelled.

Everyone grabbed their digimon before running to the next safest place which was the cliff at the moment.

"I was hoping we'd see the last of him!" Sora yelled.

"Me too! I guess he had other plans, huh?" Tai said.

Forcefully the earth trembled beneath them as Kuwagamon was slowly approaching them than desired.

"I knew I should've brought my bug spray," Matt groaned.

"Everyone. Get ready to run!" Tai said, bracing himself and expecting the others to do so as well. As the brown-haired boy was shifting himself to move, his digimon Koromon had decided enough was enough.

"No, we fight," Koromon urged.

"Huh?" Tai asked, arching an eyebrow.

"That's right," Koromon explained. "It's the only way. We stand and fight."

"Give it up, will you?" Tai told him.

"No, Koromon's right!" Motimon agreed while shifting in Izzy's hands. "It's time that we show what we're made of!"

"No, don't!" Izzy frowned.

"They're right!" Yokomon said, averting her gaze to look at the Kuwagamon nearing them.

"No it's hopeless. You're no match for him Yokomon!" Sora told her.

"We can do it! Let me go, let me go, let me go, let me go, let me go!" Tsunomon cried, struggling from Matt's hold.

"Please," Popmon urged. "I have to try like the others!" He tried with all his might to free himself from HG's arms.

"Tanemon," Mimi whispered to her digimon. "You too?"

"Uh-huh" Tanemon gave her a curt nod in response.

"Let's go!" Koromon shouted and all the digimon pulled themselved free from the arms of their partners to fight together as one.

"It's useless! Yokomon!" Sora cried.

"Don't go Motimon!" Izzy urged.

"No wait! Don't do it Tsunomon!" Matt shouted.

"Don't go!" T.K yelled.

"Turn around! Come back! Bukamon!" Joe begged.

"Tanemon be careful!" Mimi told her digimon.

"Popomon!" HG cried.

At the sight taking place before him, Tai broke into a run after the digimon. "No! Don't Koromon!"

White light shined from their devices that called upon a dark portal in the sky. Amazed gasps could be heard from each of them as they watched each of their digimon become illuminated by the rainbow colored beam that floated over them.

"Koromon digivolve to Agumon!" Koromon was now replaced with a small stout dinosaur-type digimon. It's head and snout appeared so large and disproportionate to the rest of its amber orange skinned body. The most distinguishable trait, happened to be its piercing green eyes.

"Yokomon digivolve to Biyomon!"The small pink turnip type digimon was now morphed into a slightly larger form of pink bird. Parts of its wings were grown to look like arms. It had a glossy orange beak and vibrant blue eyes as well as blue patterns that reached in the back of its feathers and one blue pattern curled around the feather that was placed atop its head.

"Motimon digivolve to Tentomon!" In Motimon's place stood a insect-like digimon. It was complete with hard red shell and all and yellow wavy antennae as well.

"Tsunomon digivolve to Gabumon!" Gabumon appeared to be another reptilian type digimon but it still maintained a horn atop its head only it did not carry the same slight arch. This digimon carried a white and blue stripped pelt that covered most of its face from everyone else.

"Tokomon digivolve to Patamon!" Patamon remained quite plump like its original form but this time its eyes were a bright blue and its ears were in the shape of large wings. Its back seemed to be dipped in a soft orange color while the space beneath its mouth and stomach were white.

"Bukamon digivolve to Gomamon!" Bukamon still carried the seal-like traits like before, but now its fur was of a white shade. Purple markings peeked out of its white fur here and there. The sea-foam green eyes that it carried only made the red fur that was growing along the back to the top of its head appear that much more brighter.

"Tanemon digivolve to Palmon!" Tanemon changed into what appeared to be some sort of plant. The large pink flower atop its head resembled its hair and its legs were roots. They did little to hide the large abyss like color within its eyes.

"Popomon digivolve to Frimon!" The small dandelion digimon was replaced with a cat-like face with large brown eyes, the leaf appendage changed into a furry tail. The most noticeable feature, however, was the large yellow frill that extended from his neck.

"Look at them! What's happened to the little guys?" Sora asked in amazement.

"They're...bigger," Tai said carefully.

All of them scaled the Kuwagamon, chomping on whatever limb they could clamp their small teeth on only to get brushed away easily like a blanket.

"Alright then!" Agumon yelled, rebounding back from the impact. "You asked for it!"

The Kuwagamon was about to take flight once more only to be pulled down from strange vegetation that latched on its foot. It seemed to extend from the small green digimon that digivolved only moments ago.

"POISON IVY!" Palmon called.

"BOOM BUBBLE!" Patamon declared. He sucked in enough air to fill his small but powerful lungs before hurling it back to the Kuwagamon. When it hit, the Kuwagamon staggered from the force of the compressed air.

"SUPER SHOCKER!" Tentomon declared, sending a powerful electrical charge at its unprotected face.

With perfected timing, Gomamon slipped right under its foot before it could take a step forward. In effect Gomamon was able to send the Kuwagamon down to its knee.

"PEPPER BREATH!" Agumon shouted before firing a large fire ball at it.

"BLUE BLASTER!" Blue flames slipped from Gabumon's mouth and hit directly at the Kuwagamon that still towered over them.

"SPIRAL TWISTER!" Biyomon formed a large green spiral of flames to injure it.

"TAIL WHIP!" Frimon propelled himself forward with a quick bounce of his tail. The pincers missed in catching Frimon as he reeled back his tail to slam it against the shell of the oversized insect's head, sending it knocking back from the force.

Angrily, the Kuwagamon forced itself to stand upright.

"Now! All together!" Agumon ordered. Their attacks combined set the Kuwagamon's head on fire and even as it disappeared, crashing into the forest, the smoke billowed up high from its injured head.

"They made vaporware out of him!" Izzy gaped.

"Amazing!" Tai awed.

"I can't believe it..." HG gasped.

"Watch out!" Sora warned.

In the nick of time, Tai and Agumon were both able to evade the crushing power of its arm just before it split a bit of the ground into crumbled pieces.

"Guess we celebrated too soon!" Tai exclaimed.

The Kuwagamon could see that they were backing themselves onto the edge of the cliff which prompted it to plunge its deadly pincers into the earth. Soon the cliff broke and the children all felt the cliff slipping beneath them as they were cast to their impending doom below.


End file.
